The Animal Core will be directed by Dr. Pete Vogt and Dr. David Cheresh. The major function of this core will be to examine the anti-tumor activity of compounds developed in mice bearing human tumors. Compounds developed between the Vogt/Cheresh laboratories, will target human tumor growth by targeting the oncogene function within tumor cells, while compounds developed as integrin antagonists will be used to block tumor-induced angiogenesis. The effect of blocking angiogenesis will be further analyzed in terms of anti-tumor activity in two mouse models: 1) the nude mouse model, and 2) the SCID mouse human skin chimeric model.